The Plan
by apparox148
Summary: Michael and Lola come up with a plan to get Chase and Zoey together. Will their plan work? Will Michael and Lola also come together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Plan**_

**Zoey's POV**

"Finally! Exams are over!" Michael exclaimed as he reached our usual lunch table.

"Yea, but now I'm nervous about my grades!" Sure I was nervous about taking the exams, but now I'm nervous about what I got on them!

"Calm down, Zoe. I'm sure you did fine."

"And, Chase, how would you know that?"

"W-Well, b-because you're so smart..."

"Aww thanks!" Chase was such a sweet friend.

**Michael's POV**

While the two lovebirds were talking, I turned to Lola and told her about this plan I had come up with to finally get Chase and Zoey together.

"Ok. Here's the plan..." I began to tell her and she looked really interested in it.

**Lola's POV**

"Good plan, Michael! See, that's why I love you." _Oh My Goss! Did I just say that? _I look up at Michael's face and the expression on it tells me that I did. "What I meant was-I didn't mean it like-I like you as a brother."

**Michael's POV**

_Did Lola just say what I think she did? She LOVES me? Well this is...GREAT! But wait. Now she says that she only likes me as a brother?!? Oh man..._

"Oh, Ok. I-I like you as a sis, too, I guess..."

"Right. Well let's get down to business." And with that we stared planning our plan.

**Zoey's POV**

Hmm...I wonder why Michael and Lola are being so whispery and keep on glancing at Chase and me. Weird.

"I wonder why Michael and Lola are being so whispery." Chase said while staring at them.

"Yea me too. I think it's about us, though, because they keep on looking at us."

"Yea...Let's ask them."

"Chase Don-" I tried to tell him not to, but it was too late.

"Hey Michael. Lola." They both looked over at him. Michael's mouth was slightly ajar since he was in the middle of talking. "Why are you guys whispering so much?"

Michael started to answer, but Lola cut him off and told us. "Oh. Michael and I were just wondering if you guys would like to go to Sushi Rox with us tonight."

"You guys were whispering so much for that?" I doubtfully asked. It had suspicion written all over it.

"Umm...Yea!" Michael said. I still didn't believe them, but oh well. Who could pass up free sushi? "Sure, I'll go."

"Me too." Chase said quickly after me.

"Alright. We'll all meet there at 7 o'clock." Lola said energetically. _She's never this energetic. Oh well. I'll let it go._

We all agreed, finished our lunches, and headed in our different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Plan**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Michael's POV**

The plan was to meet Lola by the fountain at 6:30, and, well, it was now 6:30 and I was on my way to meet her.

"Hey." There she was. Just as planned, sitting on the ledge of the fountain waiting for me. I replied "Hey. You ready to put this plan into action?"

"Yep! So let's review. We meet here, don't show up at Sushi Rox leaving Chase and Zoey all alone, and hope that they finally get together."

"Yea, pretty much. Hey, we never decided what we'd do while they're eating."

"True! Any ideas?"

"Hmm." I thought for a minute and came up with one of the most obvious answers. "Well, we could spy on them to see what goes on."

"I'm not about to waist my Friday night by watching two hopelessly in love people get together."

"True..." Then an idea popped into my head. "Maybe we could, umm, hang out together or something?" I suggested meekly.

**Lola's POV**

I thought about it and was about to say no, but the look on his face made me say yes. "Sure. I hear that Wacky Willie's** (A/N: I think I made that up...If not, please tell me...)**is having a dance kind of thing. Want to go?"

"Sure!" Ha Ha. His enthusiasm is so cute! He is so cute! Wait, what? No! I do not like Michael! But he's so cute, sweet, funny, kind, and the list goes on and on. Oh dear! I think I'm starting to like Michael. And I'm about to go on a date with him! Well, not really, but a girl can dream!

"Alright then! Let's go!" We headed to Wacky Willie's and what lies ahead.

**Chase's POV**

It was almost 7 and Michael was no where in sight. I haven't seen him since lunch. I guess he went to Sushi Rox already. Oh well. I don't feel like walking over there all by myself and, since the girl's dorm is on the way, I'll pick up Zoey.

When I get there, I gently knock on the door. Zoey answers it. "Hey Chase! What are you doing here?"

I'm flabbergasted. She looks amazing even though she's wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "Chase? Chase are you ok?" She waves her hand in front of my face and I snap back to reality.

"Yea sorry. It's just that you look nice." It was out of my mouth before I had the chance to think.

"In these clothes?" I nodded. I don't trust my mouth any more. "Aww thanks! You're so sweet! So, you never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well, Michael never came back to the dorm and I figured I'd come pick you up."

"Thanks! That's weird. Lola never came back either."

"Strange... Maybe they're meeting us at Sushi Rox."

"Yea. Maybe. Well, let's go." She went back into her room to grab her purse and then we headed off to Sushi Rox.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Plan**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Chase's POV**

When we reached Sushi Rox, we looked around, but Michael and Lola were nowhere in sight. _Why would the two of them ditch us? Wait a minute...He wouldn't! _

"I wonder where they went?" Zoey said, still looking around for them.

"Yea..."I said absentmindedly. "Well, since we're here, we might as well still get some sushi."

"Yea." We walked over to one of the vacant table and looked at the menu. I practically had the menu memorized since I had worked here for so long. I ordered the special and Zoey ordered the California roll.

When Kazu came over to take our orders, he looked at me and said, "I see why you wouldn't come to work tonight. You had a date! And with Zoey! Aww, look at my little Chase is all grown up!" Wow. If I was embarrassed when I rode my bike into the flag post, just imagine how embarrassed I was now. I hung my head low.

"Kazu, we're not on a date. Chase and I are just hanging out." Thank you Zoey! She took me out of my misery.

"Oh, ok. I just assumed it was a date since Chase is-"

"KAZU! Please just take our orders!" Kazu must just **love** to embarrass me!

He looked over at me and saw my mad face. "Sorry. So what would you guys like?" We gave him our orders and he left. _Finally! I thought he would never leave!_

Zoey started to randomly laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"You and Kazu are. You should have seen you face!"

"Which one?"

"All of them! I wonder what Kazu was going to say..." Her voice trailed off and she was deep in thought.

"I think I know..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, Chase?"

"Hmm? Oh I just said that I like to think about...pink elephants?" I said more as a question than a statement.

"You're such a comedian." She said while giggling. "Why do you think Michael and Lola ditched us?"_ That's another thing I think I know..._

"Don't know." Our food came, and Kazu gave me a little thumbs up. Luckily Zoey didn't see. We ate pretty silently, making a little small talk here and there. We finally finished and the next question was what do we do next?

"Well, we could go back to my dorm if you want?" Zoey suggested. Now how could I pass that up?

"Sure." We paid, well actually I paid, left, and headed out to Zoey's dorm.

**Michael's POV**

We have been at Wacky Willie's since 6:45. We've been dancing ever since we arrived. Lola finally decided that we should take a breather.

"Hey. Are you having fun?" She asked me in between breaths.

"Yea. Are you?"

"Yea. I wonder what Zoey and Chase are doing right now."

"Me too. They're probably mad at us right now."

"Yea...Oh well, we sort of did them a favor bye ditching them. Ready to go back onto the dance floor?" She asked me. How could I say no to her face?

"Sure." We went back to dancing the night away. I used my best dance moves, which, if I do say so myself, were pretty good. She laughed, but not in a mocking way. She was laughing with me at my crazy moves. I'm so happy that she agreed to come with me tonight.


End file.
